placeofthedeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Auto Theft: Comic
"James Vincent, Tommy Siner and Liam Jones must collaborate to survive in a state destroyed by a tsunami."- Original promo "As the comic series nears conclusion, it will take a turn into the dark with the death of a centre character" - ''Promo released after Issue 6 ' Auto Theft: Comic is a series of comic books produced by Jimmy's team in BCGGames and BCGComics, as Jacob's team have acquired rights to the games. It was revealed January 1st 2017, a day after Edwin Jardetzky, Tommy Siner and Liam Jones had their surnames revealed in a post including their names along with James Vincent's. There are 8 issues of the comic.''' The comic takes place in 2017, and is a sequel to the Inspector Ark, and takes place a year after it. James Vincent and Tommy Siner have joined the Vagos and are attempting to survive in a destroyed San Andreas following the events of Auto Theft Agency Wars. Edwin from Auto Theft First Response also appears and is in opposition to Vincent, Siner and Jones, and the first issue of the comic released January 18th 2017, a year after the release of the Inspector Ark and three years after the release of the original Auto Theft. Issue 2 released January 25th 2017, Issue 3 released February 15th 2017, Issue 4 released February 22nd 2017, Issue 5 released March 15th 2017, Issue 6 released March 22nd, Issue 7 released April 12th 2017, and Issue 8 released April 19th 2017. It is furtherst into the timeline. Synopsis Issue 1: The aftermath of the tsunami leaves the state struggling to survive. In 2017, gangs attempt to reclaim their lands, and Grove Street is heavily targeted by the Ballas, Families, Aztecas and Vagos. Issue 2: The trio are lead into an abandoned factory, where they discover self-aware AI Shelley. Issue 3: The crew have met Shelley, who proposes a deal. Issue 4: The trio have breached a government facility in search of some files for Shelley. Issue 5: The three come face to face with Edwin. Issue 6: The three must escape the facility whilst heavily pursued by the FIB. Issue 7: While Shelley uncovers the truth behind Steve Haines' involvement in the tsunami, Edwin investigates to confirm his suspiscions. Issuw 8: Man down! Time to end it. Quotes Issues 5, 6, 7 and 8 contain a quote on the right hand side of the title page. These aren't quotes from the comic, but more inspirational quotes or ones in some relation to the storyline. Issue 5: "Death is just the beginning" Issue 6: "The path of ignorance is guided by fear" Issue 7: "To seek something is to believe in its possibility" Issue 8: "When we rescue others, we rescue ourselves" Summary Issue 1 After the tsunami, many gangs lose their territory and begin to fight rivals gangs for territory. Four gangs, the Vagos, Families, Ballas and Aztecas each plan an assault on Grove Street. The Vagos, members James Vincent, Tommy Siner and Liam Jones gather their weapons from their small base and head toward Grove Street, where they successfully overpower the rival gangs and claim Grove Street. However, unbeknownst to all three, someone has been tailing them. Issue 2 Having taken shelter inside a house on Grove Street, the three lament on a potential escape from the city, until they discover a newspaper that reveals Shelley's self-consciousness in a factory in La Puerta. The crew decide to travel there to see it for themselves, and are shocked to meet the robot. Unbeknownst to the crew, they are still being tailed. Issue 3 The three ask Shelley if they can escape the state, and she promises to help them in return of a favor: breach a Government HQ and recover files of Steve Haines, who has been dead for months. The three agree and exit the factory, only to be confronted by the tailer, former police officer, Edwin Jardetzky, who attempts to kill the three. Vincent punches Jardetzky, allowing the three to escape. Then Shelley opens the doors of the factory and shoots a large lightning bolt at him, painfully electrocuting him. Despite this setback, he pursues the three to the HQ, where they have begun the mission. Issue 4 The three clear out FIB agents in the facility, through explosive barrells and their own ammunition, however, Jardetzky follows them through the facility. As Jardetzky approaches an open door leading to a fight between the three and some FIB agents, he attempts to shoot them but misses, causing Liam to shoot some pipes in the ceiling, which fall and block Edwin's path. Issue 5 Vincent, Siner and Jones reach the server room in the Government facility, and Vincent recovers the files of Steve Haines from the server and transfers them to a flash drive. With their objective complete, the three prepare to leave, only to held at gunpoint by Edwin, who reveals he is after Vincent because of the death of his former co-worker Glendal. Edwin prepares to shoot Vincent but Jones barges infront of Vincent, taking a bullet for him. Jardetzky flees and Jones falls to the ground, whom is promised by Vincent that they will help him. More FIB agents enter and Vincent and Siner prepare to escape and fight. Issue 6 Jardetzky puts Primoz Altink in charge of leading the FIB team to kill the trio. The trio exit the facility and use grenades to kill the incoming FIB forces, while Altink retreats in a jeep. The trio pursue him in another jeep and Tommy pops a tire in Altink's vehicles, causing him to crash allowing the three to escape back to Shelley. Vincent then inserts the flash drive into Shelley. Issue 7 Shelley explores the files on the flash drive and uncovers a transcript of Steve Haines' conversation with his boss, which reveals he was planning to destroy the state with a weapon capable of causing a tsunami since 2013, four years before. He would then manipulate the citizens of San Andreas into believing their was a tectonic shift and they were to use a weapon to counter it, and once the state was destroyed, the US Government would compensate him in trillions of dollars which he intended to keep for himself. However, his plan get as far as too recieve the funds, due to being assassinated by Trevor Philips. With this, Shelley is able to confirm the suspiscion she had ever since Haines' told everyone he would counter the impending tsunami. Meanwhile Edwin Jardetzky begins to doubt that Vincent really killed Glendal, and decides to travel to the military base to rewatch the recording. At Fort Zancudo, now a shelter for suvivors, Edwin is greeted by former marine Armen Pape. Edwin explains the situation to Pape, and the latter says he will use a battery pack to load the CCTV Computer. Meanwhile, Primoz Altink finds Shelley's factory and burts through the doors, firing his machine gun. Issue 8 Altink's bullets all impact Tommy Siner, killing him before the former runs out of ammo. Shelley then reveals a turret which she uses to kill Primoz. Shelley helps Vincent and Jones in return by revealing the location of the last chopper, residing on the roof of a building in the port of south Los Santos. Shelley's reveal however is recorded by Altink's radio which is still functioning, notifying the FIB forces of the location. Vincent and Jones thank Shelley and bid farewell, before leaving in the truck to the port in a race against the FIB. Jardetzky rewatches the recording of Glendal's death and discovers it wasn't Vincent. He regrets his actions and states he watched the recording the first time in anger, ultimately blinding him to the truth, and believed Capolivaro in the recording was Vincent. Edwin bids farewell to Armen and tells him he shall return after he has found Vincent. Vincent and Jones arrive at the Chopper location, where the FIB forces are fighting them for the chopper. To find Vincent, Edwin speaks with Shelley in her final moments. She reveals the location and then dies, and Edwin dismounts her turret and takes it with him. While Vincent and Jones find themselves outnumbered, the FIB forces are all gunned down by Edwin Jardetzky weilding the turret. Edwin apologises to James and explains everything, and Vincent forgives him and encourages him to come to the chopper with them. Edwin accepts and the trio prepare to board the chopper, but a surviving FIB agent shoots Edwin in the chest, before being shot dead himself by Liam. Vincent tries to help Edwin, but finds he has already died. Vincent and Jones pay their respects and depart the state in the chopper. The End.